Pokemon I Choose You!/(Transcript)
This is a transcript of Pokemon I Choose You! in Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. *(The episode begins) *'Announcer': And Nidorino begins the battle with a Horn Attack! Oh, but Gengar bounces right back! And there it is! The Hypnosis power of Gengar! This could be the end of Nidorino. Wait, the trainer recalls Nidorino! Which Pokémon will he use now? Oh! It's Onix! And now this giant Pokémon's on the attack! Oh, but Gengar jumps aside. Gengar is moving beautifully today, it's training is top notch. No doubt about it! *???: Yes. I am Ash. *'Narrator': Ash Ketchum is a boy from Pallet Town. *'Ash': And now that I'm ten, I can finally get my Pokémon license. *'Narrator': Ten-year-olds can receive a beginning Pokémon from their local Pokémon expert. In Ash's case, Professor Oak. *'Ash': I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training. And I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world. I will be a Pokémon master. Pokémon master! That is what I'll -- *[[Delia Ketchum|'Delia Ketchum']]: Ash, get to bed! It's 11 o'clock and you should be asleep. *'Ash': But tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey -- I can't sleep. *???: I know the feeling, Ash. I was restless on the day I started my Pokemon journey. I was tossing and turning, debating which Pokemon I would take as my starter. But I knew that if I didn't sleep, I wouldn't even have the strength and energy to begin my journey. *'Ash': You have a point, Ben, but I'm just to pumped up to sleep. *'Delia': Well if you can't sleep, you should at least get ready for tomorrow. Here, watch this. *'Professor Oak': Good evening, Pallet. Tomorrow's the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose? *'Delia': Go to bed when this is done. *'Ash': Alright, I'm going. *'Delia': And change into your pajamas, OK? *'Professor Oak': ... to help them develop their special powers. *'Ash': I'm going. *'Ash': Pokémon - I Choose You! *'Ash': Raising Bulbasaur. That'd be really simple. It's perfect for beginners. I choose you, Bulbasaur! Then there's Squirtle. I choose you, Squirtle! Choose it or lose it. Ahh. *(Dodrio calls) *'Ash': Oh hold on, Charmander. Those in the know say that's the best way to go. I choose you, Charmander! What?... Oh, no! What time is it?! Squirtle, Bulbasaur Charmander, anyone is fine -- just please, save one for me. *(A crowd has gathered to see Gary off. Ash is running to Prof. Oak's lab to get his first Pokémon after having overslept) *'Cheerleaders': Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Gary, Gary- *'Ash': (cuts through'')'' Oh, sorry! *'Cheerleaders': (gasp) Hey! *(Ash crashes into Gary and falls down) *'Gary': Hey, watch where you're going! Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me! *'Ash': Gary? *'Gary': Mister Gary to you! Show some respect! (smug'')'' Well Ash, you snooze, you lose, and you're way behind right from the start! I got a Pokémon and you don't. *'Ash': You... got your first Pokémon? *'Gary': That's right, loser, and it's right inside this Pokéball (takes out his Pokéball and begins spinning it) *(spectators cheer) *'Cheerleaders': Let's go, Gary, let's go! Yeah yeah! *'Gary': (addressing the crowd) Thank you, fans! Thank you for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon master, and make the Town of Pallet known all around the world! (poses triumphantly as the spectators cheer again) *'Ash' (to Gary): Excuse me? *'Gary' (while posing): Yeah? *'Ash': I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokémon you got. *(Gary puts his arm down and, with one eye closed, leans close to Ash, one arm at his hip, the other holding the Pokéball) *'Gary': None of your business! If you showed up on time, you would've seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it? *(The scene cuts to him and his cheerleaders in his car, saying goodbye to the crowd) *'Cheerleaders': Let's go Gary, let's go! (repeat) *'Gary': Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer! *(He and the cheerleaders drive off. Ash, left alone behind everyone, clenches his fists and grits his teeth) *'Ash': Auugh, I'll show you! *'Prof. Oak': So you finally decided to show up after all. *'Ash': Oh, Professor Oak, where's my Pokémon? *'Prof. Oak': Your Pokémon? *'Ash': Yes, I'm ready. *'Prof. Oak': You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokémon training. I hope you don't think you're gonna train in your pajamas. *'Ash': Oh no, professor, I got messed up this morning, and I was a little late, but believe me, I'm ready for a Pokémon. *(Inside Prof. Oak's lab) *'Ash': I thought about it a lot, and it took me along time, but I finally decided to choose... Squirtle! Ohhh! *'Prof. Oak': Already taken by someone who was on time. *'Ash': Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept. But now I would choose as my Pokémon... Bulbasaur! What? *'Prof. Oak': That was also taken by a kid who wasn't late. *'Ash': Ohh, well that's no problem, because my Pokémon will be... Charmander. Ohhhh!! *'Prof. Oak': The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, uhh, the Pokémon. *'Ash': Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone? *'Prof. Oak': Well, there is still one left, but I -- *'Ash': Professor, I'll take it!! *'Prof. Oak': I think I should warn you -- There is a problem with this last one. *'Ash': I have to have a Pokémon. *'Prof. Oak': Well, in that case... *?: Pikachu. *'Prof. Oak': It's name is Pikachu. *'Ash': Oh, it's so cute, it's the best of all! *'Prof. Oak': You'll see. *'Ash': Oh, hi Pikachu. *'Pikachu': Pika... *'Prof. Oak': It's also known as an Electric Mouse -- It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electrifying personality. *'Ash': I see what you mean. *'Prof. Oak': Shocking, isn't it? Now take these --your Pokédex and Pokéballs. *'Ash': Thank... YOUUUUU!!!!! *'Prof. Oak': YOU'RE WELCOME!!!! *(outside Delia Ketchum, Ash's neighbor Ben, and a small group of people stand outside making noises in celebration of Ash beginning his journey.) *'Ash': Mom! *'Delia': Oh, Ash I'm so proud of you. You're finally gonna fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. But I'm -- I'm gonna miss you so much. Oh, my little boy. *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Delia': I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot. But, be careful not to burn yourself. And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothesline to hang it out to dry -- *'Ash': Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of all these people! -- Don't you know I'm a big kid, now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves. *'Delia': I understand. Hmm? That's your Pokémon? *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Ash': Yep, that's my Pokémon. *'Pikachu': Pi. *'Ash': Uhh... With Pikachu at my side, I'll get all the Pokémon in the world. *'Ben': That's a tall thing to say, but I'm sure you can get it done. *'Ash': Ben? *'Ben': That's right, buddy. Me and your mom figured that you and your Pokemon might want some company, so I'm coming with you. *'Ash': Alright! Now I have twice the company, you and my Pokemon! *'Delia': Ash, I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs. Why doesn't this one? *'Ash': Uh.. Oh, yeah, that's right. Pikachu, get in the ball now. *'Pikachu': Pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu *(in rhythm as Ash continually tosses a Pokéball at Pikachu) *'Delia': Oh, you're playing catch; you're friends already. *'Ash': Uh, sure. Pikachu and I are real pals, right? *'Ben': Doesn't look like he's too keen to be hanging around with you Ash. *'Ash': Don't worry, Professor Oak told me that Pikachu is a little shy. *'Ben': You got a point, some Pokemon can be timid around humans. Right, Mrs. Ketchum? *'Delia': True. But it's a little weird. *'Ash': Weird? *'Ben': I don't think you should have said that! Hit the dirt! (dives away from Pikachu's electrical volt) *'Professor Oak': Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy. *'Ash': Why? *'Professor Oak': Rubber blocks electricity. *'Ash': Great!!!!! *'Delia': Don't forget to change your underwear... every single day. *'Ash': O.K. *'Ben': I have a feeling that those two are gonna need some time to get to know each other. *'Ash': Pikachu, are you gonna be like this the whole way? *'Pikachu': Pi. *'Ash': It is because you don't like me? *'Pikachu': Pika-pika. *'Ash': Well, I like you a lot. And since you're the Pokémon I'm training, don't you think you could be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong? Uh, that's not exactly what I meant. Is your name all you can say? *'Pikachu': Pika. *'Ben': Yeah. You see, Ash. There are no known Pokemon in the world that can speak English, and I should know because I traveled far and wide to become an experienced and veteran Pokemon trainer. Across every region I've been in, I haven't seen one single Pokemon species that can speak like you and I can. *'Ash': Well, then Pikachu, you're just like all Pokémon, all you should act like one, and get inside the Pokéball -- just like it says in the Pokédex. *'Pokédex' (male): While being trained, a Pokémon usually stay inside it's Pokéball. *'Ash': You see? *'Pikachu': Pika! *'Pokédex' (male): However, they are many expectations: Some Pokémon hate being confined. *'Ben': Indeed, there are a few Pokemon back at my uncle's ranch that DO NOT like being inside a Pokeball. *'Ash': OK, then, this ought to make things better. And I'll get rid of these. How's that? *'Pikachu': Pi. *'Ash': Still not good enough? *'Pikachu': Pika. *'Ben': I'm sure Pikachu will warm up to you, just like my starter Pokemon, Charmander. Just give him some time. Hmm? What's that noise? *'Ash': A Pidgey. *'Pokédex' (male): Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. *'Ben': That's one of the very first Pokemon I captured when starting out on my own Pokemon journey! *'Ash': This is great. It's our lucky day. Pikachu, go get it. *'Pikachu': Chu. *'Ash': Aren't you ever gonna listen to me? *'Pikachu': chu. *'Ash': But why not? *'Ben': Gee. That Pikachu DEFINITELY does not like you. *'Ash': OK, I get the message. I don't want your need help or need it. I can get that thing all by myself. *Who's that Pokémon? It's Pikachu! *'Pikachu': Pikachu! *'Ash': All right, I pledged to get all the Pokémon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to be the number one Pokémon Master. Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Pidgey, 'cause your mine. Pokéball, go! I did it. *'Ben': Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Ash! Wild Pokemon will put up a struggle to try and break out of the Pokeball once inside during the capture process! *'Ash': Huh? Aww, I blew it. *'Pokédex' (male): To capture a Pokémon, you usually have your own Pokémon battle with the other. *'Ash': Now he tells me. But I have to everything myself! *'Ben': I don't think your Pokedex can help you with your Pokemon obedience problem, but don't feel too bad. I couldn't catch every Pokemon that I saw in one shot, either. *'Ash': Wait, I got an idea. *'Ben': What ever it is, I don't think it's gonna work. *'Ash': Ok... just be quiet... there's nothing to be afraid of. Hi, little friend... Sorry, buddy! Huh, what happened? *'Pokédex' (male): Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand Attack. *'Ash': Sand?! *'Ash': Guess it's not my lucky day. *'Ben': Unfortunately. And you're luck is getting a bit worse, look! *'Ash': Hey! Get outta there. *'Pokédex' (male): A Forest Pokémon, Rattata -- it likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. *'Ash': Yeah, but this isn't a forest, it's an open field. *'Pokédex' (male): It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers. *'Ash': That means I... I'm stupid? *'Ben': I'm pretty sure your Pokedex didn't mean that. Besides, I, too, had a snack swiped by a Pokemon once. *'Pidgey': Pidgey. *'Ash': Hmm? Well... hmm? I'll get you this time. *'Ben': I wouldn't if I were you, I think I recognize that shape. *'Ash': I got it. I wonder what that is. *'Pokédex' (male): Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. *'Ben': That's what I feared, Spearow have pretty short tempers! *'Ash': Hey, leave Pikachu alone! It didn't throw the rock! *'Pokédex' (male): Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human-trained Pokémon. *'Ben': This sort of thing never happened to me when I was on my journey! *'Ash': Pikachu! *'Ash': Uh, you got it! *'Spearow': Spearow! *'Ash': Uh-oh! *'Ben': Sounds like it's calling for backup! The cry of a Spearow can be heard over a kilometer, or half a mile, away, meaning that it's fellow Spearow will be getting the message and come right after us! *'Ash': Uhh, should we run? *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Ben': Normally I'd use my Pokemon, but there's just too many of them to take down at once! Run for it! *'Ash': Don't worry, Pikachu, no matter what, I'll save you. Don't run ahead. I said I'd protect -- OW! Leave it alone, Spearows! Pikachu! *'Ben': Uh oh! We're caught between a flock and a tall place! There's only one thing to do, now! *'Ash': Well, here we go! *'Ben': Here goes nothing! GERONIMO!!! *'Misty': Oh! Oh! Hey, I got a bite! Oh, wow, I really think this could really be a big one! Nah, it's just a kid. Oh and a Pokémon. Oh, are you OK? *'Ash': Yeah, I'm OK. *'Misty': Not you! Look what you done to that poor little thing. Is it breathing? *'Ash': I, I... I think so. *'Ben': (gasps for air) Ash! You and Pikachu alright? Those Spearows will be coming for us any moment! *'Misty': Well, just don't sit there, it needs a doctor right away. There's a medical center not to far from here. You've got to get moving now! *'Ash': You mean a hospital? *'Misty': Yes, for Pokémon. *'Ash': OK, can you tell me, which way do I go? *'Misty': That way. *'Ben': Thanks. What's your name? *'Misty': Misty's the name, and who are you two? *'Ben': I'm Ben, special agent of the Pokemon Defense Unit. And that's Ash Ketchum, my friend and neighbor. *'Ash': They're coming back! Run! *'Misty': Hey, what are you doing? *'Ash': I'm borrowing this! *'Misty': Wait, hey, that's my bike! *'Ash': I'll give it back someday! *'Ben': Don't worry, ma'am, you have my word that your bicycle will be returned, but this is a Pokemon emergency! Now to get away from those birds, but that bike only has one seat. Guess that means I'm stuck with running. Unless... I got it! Let's go, Cinder! *'Cinder': Rapidash! *'Ben': Alright, Cinder. Run as fast as you can, we got some Spearows on our tail. And don't worry, Misty. Your bicycle will be returned to you, but Pikachu needs it. *???: Hey! What's going on? *'Ben': Huh? Liam? Is that you? *'Liam': Yeah, I heard the commotion while resting my feet, so what's going on? *'Ben': Let's just say, my friend and neighbor, Ash, who just rode off on that bike made a flock of Spearow pretty angry and we're trying to get away from them. I suggest that you follow, unless you want to get pecked by a Spearow, too. Now, hop on, Liam. *'Liam': Lets go, Charmander. *'Charmander': Charr ("Right!") *'Liam': (climbs on with his Charmander with him and holds Ben ) Don't let those Spearow catch us, Ben. *'Ben': Alright you two, hold on! Hi-yo Cinder!!! Away!!! *'Misty': Oh, those three... *'Ash': Just hang on now, Pikachu, we're almost there. *'Ben': This is the road to Viridian City! (looks back) Uh oh! Spearows incoming! *'Ash': Pikachu! Pikachu... this can't happen. Pikachu, get inside. I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you. Please, Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside. After that, then -- After that, just trust me! *'Ben': Once inside the Pokeball, Pikachu, I'll take you the rest of the way to the Pokemon Center in Viridian. Now get in, quickly, while Ash distracts them! *'Ash': Spearows, do you know who I am? Im Ash, from the Town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! Do you hear me? *'Ben': Pikachu, go inside the Pokéball, it's the only way! *'Ash': Come and get me! *(The Spearows charge at Ash, then suddenly Pikachu jumps over to Ash's shoulder and leaps into the air, gets hit by a bolt of lightning and uses a Thunder Shock, blasting all the Spearow, one of them disappeared for brief second and a Poke Ball fell down, wobbling and made a Ping, indicating its capture) *'Ash:' Well, we beat 'em. *'Pikachu': chu *'Ben': That was the most powerful Thunder Shock attack I've ever seen! Wasn't it, Cinder? *'Cinder': Rapidash. (Sure was.) *(Ash spots a Pokemon flying through the sky. Unknown to him, it's the legendary Ho-Oh) *'Ash': What's that? *'Pokédex' (male): There is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be identified. *'Ben': (in thought) No way! Is that? No, it couldn't be! (out loud) Alright Ash, let's get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center, and quick! And since I helped Liam get away from that flock of Spearow, he'll be joining us. *'Liam': Yeah! *'Narrator': This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Ash and Pikachu. Their journey is destined to be packed with non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart-pounding perils, and endless excitement. Together they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and meet creatures beyond their wildest imagination. and as their story unfolds, we'll unlock the magic and mystery of a most wondrous place: The Incredible World of Pokémon. *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover